The Red Dawn: The Tale of Sir Richard Duskbringer
by Fox-Shinescar
Summary: A Paladin chooses that love is more important that his life, and has to live with the cruel fate that became of it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a pleasant day in silvermoon, a paladin walked in with his mighty hammer upon his back, and he had a grim look upon his face as he spoke the High Elven guard…

The paladin spoke with gruff tone "Fair guard, you must understand! The undead come! We have to prepare ourselves for the oncoming army, why would I waste your time with such a dire threat if I did not mean it!"

The guard merely looked to the other and then sighed "Well…I suppose If the Ranger lord wishes to waste her time speaking with you…I can allow it, wait here human." She walked off and a few minutes later she had returned with The Ranger General of Silvermoon herself, Sylvanas Windrunner.

The High Elf guard looked rather flustered, clearly the Ranger general told her not to think of these matters as petty… and she spoke with the human paladin that was awaiting her at the gates

"Human… I was told you had urgent news of the undead?" The Paladin bowed and then nodded, "Yes general…The scourge have begun their attack, as we speak the undead have already turned one of your outer towns into…."

He lowered his head in sorrow, a slight prayer on his lips "I am afraid we must make defenses quickly…or else all of Quel'Thalas shall perish under the Scourge's wrath!"

He said the last part he had raised his head and had a fire in his eyes, and the Ranger-General having already been aware of Arthas having invading and getting past the elf gates, she took no moment for sorrow that the last line of defenses had failed, but merely made haste to the other village to prepare to make it a base for the defense, the guard attempted to reach for her general to ask "My Lady, should we alert silvermoon's protectors?" Shaking her head with a smirk on her face, Normal Elven arrogance "No, we shall send a runner if we require aid, but I assure you silvermoon will not fall this day...

As the last bit of the Scourge base was summoned in, Arthas sat there, planning his attack on the Sun Well, and Silvermoon which guarded it. Suddenly, The demonic figure of Tichcondras appeared, Arthas looked over at him," "What do you want demon?"

"I have come to ensure you complete you job..." "I am fully able to get to the sunwell on my own" "I am here to ensure you do your job not do it for you!" The dreadlord looked at him with a glare, and then teleported back to the nether, Arthas said to what an onlooker would think himself "Do you think he suspects anything?" While no one else could hear, inside his mind he heard the voice of the dead necromancer Kel'thuzad "It's in his nature to suspect the worse…, but steed yourself, the hour of my rebirth draws near!" Arthas nodded, when suddenly The Ranger General and the paladin attacked, with a few high elves as well, "Did you forget about us you wretches!" Sylvanas spat at the death knight, and the paladin shouted "My name is Richerd Duskbringer, and I shall draw a red dawn with your blood!" Arthas sighed and ordered his ghouls who were cutting down trees to attack, along with his crypt fiends, soon the high elves were killed and Sylvanas and Richerd were forced to pull back "Retreat!, we are no good to silvermoon if we merely booster our foes ranks!" She shouted as she fled, the plated protector of the light right behind her.

Arthas smirked as the nercromancers raised the undead as skeletons, and after scouting around the land for awhile he heard the call of Kel'thuzad once more "Sylvanas is attempting to send out a runner! We must stop her at all costs!" "The gargoyles we brought back from northrend could prove useful here…" The death knight mused for at that moment the runner was slain by the beasts the undead had brought

He sent out gargoyles to watch all the major roads as well as a few ghouls, soon he had amassed his army and made the attack upon the Ranger-Generals base, His ghouls quickly slaying the towns folk, and his nercromancers going toe to toe with the Magi of the elves, He himself was locked in combat with the ranger general, until she saw her base was not going to withstand the assault she quickly decided she had to warn silvermoon herself, and she fled, the undead attempting to chase after her but she managed to get away. A lone cultist approached Arthas with a bit of fear, and asked "My lord….Silvermoon knows of our base now what shall we do? "Ready the spirit towers at the base, and build some meat wagons…Tonight silvermoon will be nothing but ashes and undead."

"Lady Windrunner you have returned! Are the undead slain?" Sylvanas panted once and then said "Defenses, now…and launch an offense…we can't let the scourge take Silvermoon… I think they are after something more then our death…" The paladin mused aloud "Well besides fair woman what do you elves have" He earned himself a glare from both the Ranger-General and his girl-friend who happened to be standing behind him "Richerd…are you sure you're a paladin? You don't seem all that pure to me..." Turning around to see her he grinned "Words slip out; anyways I am afraid we don't have time to chat Velleynda my dear. I was just about to head out against the undead..." He said with his grin fading rather quickly, giving her a kiss on the forehead, he prepared to attack when all the sudden, The undead struck first, Noting them heading for his dear love, he called upon his powers of the light without hesitation to take his life in exchange for saving her, and she was protected in a blessed orb that was unopenable by evil, His lasts words he shouted as a rallying battle cry "For Silvermoon, For honor, …for love.." What he was unaware of as that he called upon that blessed power, his life being drained from him to fuel it, it protected her by transferring all his powers of the light into the orb. Thus meaning he was no longer immune, to the plague…


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn you Daggs!" A human priestess shouted as our heroes quickly made their escape from the dread citadel Naxxarams in the Plaugelands…"Tsk Tsk…How was I suppose to predict a shade?" *The undead rogue said in a non-chantey tone as they reached the portal to the exit, with an army of scourge on their tail.

---Back in the Undercity---

It had been ten years from his death…Richard Duskbringer had assumed the title of Bladeweaver Daggs. "I am just saying…Undead shades are very popular in unimportant areas…and you expected THEIR BASE IN AZEROTH WOULD HAVE NONE?!" Zakah…The orc warlock yelled at his ally, while their human priestess of an ally tended to Bluffwind. "Even more-so...If they hadn't I am sure my eye of kil'rog spell would be much more useful to our scouting's, as I could use it without endangering anyone without need..." Daggs merely waved his hand"You worry too much…We lived didn't we? Besides…sooner or later The argent dawn will be prepared to strike at the scourge...so honestly what job is currently is just to ensure the scourge are delayed, You can't honestly expect a group of hired guns to run in there and win."

Bluffwind stood up and walked over to Daggs. "Bladeweaver…With all due respect, weren't you once a paladin of the light? If I recall correctly…You gave your all…merely to delay the scourge...I think once is enough. "The tauren coughed. "You should consider the fact of being freed from the scourge as blessing in your curse...I knew you long before you died…and that is why I stick by you in death…But Richard… "Daggs cringed...having not been called by that name in over seven years. "You cannot let the past be your jailer…You gave your life to let your love and you're team escape...I am sure they would want you to continue your cause..." The elder tauren nodded, and Daggs nodded. "Pack your things…We ride to lights hope."

---At the Chapel, Lights Hope---

The forces of the light and Daggs' Small but powerful team had already sneaked into the citadel, and they knew in order to ensure that none of the teams team was over-come, they would have to split into four-equal teams, The team lead by Darion Morgrain Was heading off to the death knight quarter, Daggs' team would have to take down the Plauge-qauter, the Dawn would also have the spider quarter taken by a squad of argent guards, lead by Nicholas Zverenhoff, And lead by the very Leader of the Argent Dawn, The last squad would take out the Construct quarter, After the roles were assigned, They let out their war cry and charged into battle "For the light…And for VENGENCE!"

End Chapter 1.5


	3. Chapter 3

Noth the Plaguebringer was preparing the plague of the scourge to be cast upon Azeroth and slay countless lives, turning them into more fodder for the undead army. As the crew of the light, and Daggs' friends sliced down the undead, they came across Noth's room, the rogue drew his two-handed blade, Forged from the strongest metals in the land, this blade, Named Duskbringer, may not be as powerful as Ashbringer, but It had been five years from the last time The Bladetwister drew upon it's might, he then raised his hand and with a nod shouted out the order "Attack in the name of the Dawn!"

Noth turned around to see The Bladetwister himself leading his crew. "Ten mere mortals DARE to challenge me? This must be some kind of joke… I shall slay you where you now stand…" *He shot out a quick shadow bolt, Daggs Dodged quick as lightning, and made a motion with his hands for his team to make a move, while he moved in to grab his attention, Going into a rush of energy, he grabbed his sword and struck out against the Plaguebringer, While Zakah cursed him with burning agony And immolating fire. "You Pest! I should force you to fight your friends…but it's clear your one of those forsaken scum…Not even fit to be cannon fodder of the scourge!" Noth spat out at Daggs.

Bluffwind and Nokina, Along with the argent priests were rotating between healing and sending out ranged attacks. The Aged shaman knew this fight had to end sooner or later, and it was looking to be in Noth's favor. "QUICKLY YOUNG ONE, USE IT!" Daggs didn't even hesitate...He held out his blade, allowing a bolt of holy light, and a shadow bolt to hit it, with Bluffwind's Chain lightning finishing it up, And then he stabbed it into Noth..He left the blade and then bolted, which it started to glow, it had the power of Nature, Light, Shadow, some of the most potent Poisons, and a bit of blasting powder.

---Five minutes later--

As they continued on their way, Heigan the Unclean was their next target, and he was awaiting them, he shot out a shadow bolt at Nokina, the human priestess held up her hands to brace for the pain, but she saw Daggs' had taken the blunt of the damage, and was now charging into battle, to defeat the plague-master. "Every into positions, Watch out for that plague!" She quietly started to heal him, and was amazed to see such a selfless act out of him, perhaps she had been rather quick to judge him...she had heard his story from Bluffwind, so she supposed it was possible that----

Her thinking was cut short, as a wave of plague sprang out of the ground, killing her instantly, Daggs looked with slight grief, but he knew he had to continue the fight, He charged at the Plaguebringer with unbridled fury fit for a god, while the others noted this as a time to unleash their own power, with Zakah letting loose his signature Shadow flare, Which made his shadow bolts pack fire, and combined his immolation and curse of agony spells, while Bluffwind called forth bloodthirst in his allies, showing his age as one of the few shamans who was old know to know the spell.

The Necromancer managed to block each of Richards's strikes with his staff, while his immunity to shadows proved to negate most of the damage Zakah dealt to him, the fight appeared to be hopeless…

When suddenly Nokina stood up, a wave of shadows disbursing, the soul-stone Zakah had placed on her had gone off, and she then nodded for a moment to clear her head, and without a moment's hesitation. "Priests of the light! Smite this unholy beast…" They stopped their healing rotations, saluted, and unleashed the judgment of the light upon Heigan, damaging him heavily and allowing Daggs to slice his head off.

"Whew….Two of these necromancers down in only an hour… and no men down…I think we might make this" said one of the argent priests…shortly before a hook on a chain busted from his chest, and the abomination it was on dragged him back, along with a horde of ghouls charging.

Daggs, exhausted from having to take the blunt of two major necromancers of the scourge's attacks, chuckled oddly enough "I died fighting the scourge once…not going to let that happen again…GIVE ME YOUR WORSE!" He ran past the rest of the crew, his blood covered blade drawn, and charging right at the undead.


	4. Chapter 4

Zakah sighed at his friends recklessness and unleashed a bolt of chained fire, while Bluffwind did the same with Lightning, frying the ghouls, The healers were working hard to mend Daggs as he jumped up and did a mid air slash on the abomination, lobbing it's head clear off, before landing in wincing pain, the crew took a break to heal up as they made their way down the area.

They entered a room, the plague's stench hitting their nose, cauldrons with the vile liquid churned and out popped eyes that shot out plague bolts, with most of the crew dodging quickly, another healer was slain, And Bluffwind quickly cast earth shock upon the horrid beast. "Hmm…we don't have enough time to kill them all…Daggs scout ahead for a clear path." The rogue phased out of sight, blending into his background perfectly, and then a few minutes later he returned. "This would be the way we go Bluffwind...but I suggest we be careful." He said before he sprinted off, the others quickly following, Despite all the eye beasts trying to kill them, only Bluffwind got grazed on his hoof, Nokina went quickly to work on healing him. Looking forward they could see some sort of beast of plague...it was surrounded by mushrooms. "Say Bladetwister, you used to be a part of the scourge…what is that?" "I...I have never seen such a thing..." He replied to the warlock.

As they prepared for battle, Daggs then nodded, and charged at the beast, entering his evasion. Suddenly an aura went out that blocked all healing, and Daggs grunted, the beast wasn't going down soon, a short while later the aura went down for a few seconds, and the healers managed to heal him up. "Sir, I think there might be a pattern!" "Great….*wincing* I think I might not make it…" Daggs was on his last, when suddenly Bluffwind grabbed his shield, and took over. "Let me handle this young one." As he spoke, he shocked the beast with frost, and sparked himself with a lightning shield. Daggs nodded and vanished so the beast wouldn't notice him, before going behind it and starting to attack, Zakah was already taking this time to unleash a doom spell, "Give me just a while longer and we shall be able to take him down!" He shouted, A few minutes later, Bluffwind fell, but Zakah had enough time by now to unleash the doom spell, killing the plague beast. Daggs quickly sprinted over to his friend, and looked over to him, hoping to see him revive himself, but then he recalled he was an older shaman, so he might not be able to…He sighed, and took out a match, Lighting up the body before the scourge could raise it.

As they were walking back to the center where they were to meet back with the other parties, they saw that the others we already waiting, and something of note, Darion was wielding the corrupted Ashbringer. "Come, We have vanquished the four quarters of this hell hole, Now, We shall march upon the frozen center of this flying town of the dead…" Maxwell said with an air of command, and they marched onward into the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Zakah sighed at his friends recklessness and unleashed a bolt of chained fire, while Bluffwind did the same with Lightning, frying the ghouls, The healers were working hard to mend Daggs as he jumped up and did a mid air slash on the abomination, lobbing it's head clear off, before landing in wincing pain, the crew took a break to heal up as they made their way down the area.

They entered a room, the plague's stench hitting their nose, cauldrons with the vile liquid churned and out popped eyes that shot out plague bolts, with most of the crew dodging quickly, another healer was slain, And Bluffwind quickly cast earth shock upon the horrid beast. "Hmm…we don't have enough time to kill them all…Daggs scout ahead for a clear path." The rogue phased out of sight, blending into his background perfectly, and then a few minutes later he returned. "This would be the way we go Bluffwind...but I suggest we be careful." He said before he sprinted off, the others quickly following, Despite all the eye beasts trying to kill them, only Bluffwind got grazed on his hoof, Nokina went quickly to work on healing him. Looking forward they could see some sort of beast of plague...it was surrounded by mushrooms. "Say Bladetwister, you used to be a part of the scourge…what is that?" "I...I have never seen such a thing..." He replied to the warlock.

As they prepared for battle, Daggs then nodded, and charged at the beast, entering his evasion. Suddenly an aura went out that blocked all healing, and Daggs grunted, the beast wasn't going down soon, a short while later the aura went down for a few seconds, and the healers managed to heal him up. "Sir, I think there might be a pattern!" "Great….*wincing* I think I might not make it…" Daggs was on his last, when suddenly Bluffwind grabbed his shield, and took over. "Let me handle this young one." As he spoke, he shocked the beast with frost, and sparked himself with a lightning shield. Daggs nodded and vanished so the beast wouldn't notice him, before going behind it and starting to attack, Zakah was already taking this time to unleash a doom spell, "Give me just a while longer and we shall be able to take him down!" He shouted, A few minutes later, Bluffwind fell, but Zakah had enough time by now to unleash the doom spell, killing the plague beast. Daggs quickly sprinted over to his friend, and looked over to him, hoping to see him revive himself, but then he recalled he was an older shaman, so he might not be able to…He sighed, and took out a match, Lighting up the body before the scourge could raise it.

As they were walking back to the center where they were to meet back with the other parties, they saw that the others we already waiting, and something of note, Darion was wielding the corrupted Ashbringer. "Come, We have vanquished the four quarters of this hell hole, Now, We shall march upon the frozen center of this flying town of the dead…" Maxwell said with an air of command, and they marched onward into the portal.


	6. Chapter 6

3 years later, Daggs' Crew had rounded out. He naturally, is the leader, Ray a human who picked up the art of the hunt, Bluffwind's granddaughter, Bluffy a tauren druidess, a dwarf paladin known simply as Bronze, and Sadina, a high elf witch who decided to follow Daggs after hearing of his quest.

They currently stand faced against the onslaught of the demons pouring out of the dark portal. Bronze with his war mace brandished, was smiting the evil entities left and right, while Daggs was going around and causing mischief, Sapping, blinding, gouging, delaying in any way possible to give the argent dawn more time to prepare. Suddenly a doomgaurd came crashing out of the portal and was about to unleash a rain of hellfire upon the forces, Ray quickly shot it with a silencing shot, and then distracted it with a flare shot, smirking at his demon foe, when it suddenly had chains grasped around it, Sadina now sitting on its shoulder with a little smirk "Come on Fido..Kill the demons...leave ray alone" The hunter sighed "Sadina darling…why in the name of Stormwind would you wait if you could enslave that thing?" She smiled sickly sweet "because you two were playing so nice." Ray just shook his head, before he and his wolf Rex started attacking the next batch of the legion, Bluffy mending everyone's wounds all the while.

"Don't play around, witch… this is a battle zone, not a play ground." *Bluffy's words fell on deft ears, as the high elf was giggling as her doomgaurd ripped one demons spine out, and used it to impale three others into a necklace of corpses "Oh how sweet..." *Said the demented little elf*, Meanwhile Bronze was cornered from all sides, the undead piling on him, until a flash of light engulfed the area, killing all demons with eye sight near him, including Sadina's little pets. "Bronze! You ruined all my" *She was cut short as Daggs lightly bonked her upside the head* "Pay attention...the Argent dawn is ready, they are going to push the attack, and tomorrow…we shall enter Outland..."

The crew watched as horde, alliance, and argent dawn forces poured into the portal, they set up camp and with a few exchanges of good nights, they went to be, resting for what tomorrow would surely bring.


	7. Chapter 7

As they entered outland, the team looked in awe, before the commanders walked up to them, rather confused at a Forsaken, Blood elf, Human, Tauren, and Dwarf traveling together. "You five…Whom do you work for?" "We are not mixed up in the conflicts of the horde and the alliance...and haven't been for years." Said Daggs, before the commanders nodded, and allowed them to pay for rides to get them over to one of the floating rocks to set up camp. After setting up their tents, they went to sleep for the night.

Early the next day, they mounted up, and flew down to assault the hellfire citadel, Roy getting a Multi-head shot on the three guards, With Daggs sneaking up to kill the other two, Bronze quickly charged in as seven of the Blood orcs charged on Daggs, and Purified the ground, making it burn for them, While Sadina called down fire so it TRULY, burned, naturally her team used to her pyromaniac tactics weren't even phased. Roy called down a volley of arrows, making sure not to hit any of his alleys, while his wolf nipped at the heels of the orcs, Soon they came across a beast master, So With Bluffy steadily healing everyone's wounds, they charged him before he could call for back up.

Soon they came across a much larger orc that had swords for hands, He noticed them at once and charged at them, along with 20 of his allies, Bronze quickly drew their attention, With Bluffy ensuring that he had a constant healing upon him, While Daggs was focusing his fire on the large orc, Sadina raining fire upon them, Her demon slicing up at them, while Roy keep shooting headshots, annoyingly enough they all had heavy armor so it wasn't that great of damage…it seemed loss, when suddenly Daggs entered a rush of Adrenaline, And fast as lightning, cut down the leader, which allowed the crew to focus on the minions, taking them down, and having to spend a good ten minutes recovering.

Soon, with Daggs looking across a corner, they noticed four warlocks giving power to one Orc, and surely he would be another fight to endure. Roy spoke up "All right everyone I brewed up these elixirs," *He said as he passed around some liquids in vials* "…and I feel for the best of the group we should be at our strongest." They all nodded and chugged them down, With Sadina crafting a soul stone, and applying it to Bluffy. "We have thirty minutes before its magic fades." They all nodded, and charged in, The orc knocking Bronze all the way to the back wall, out cold, Daggs quickly entered a state of evasion, but the orc managed to knock him out as well, Sadina sent in her void walker, and immolated the orc, and attempted to burn him to ashes, but the void walker just was killed, Roy then got an idea, and shot a distracted shot, Laying a frost trap and motioning for everyone to follow him, The orc followed, not getting close enough to attack, but they steadily drained his life, until he started to slow down..and then he fell to his knees, and at last, on his chest, Dead, They quickly ran back to Bronze and Daggs, Sadina using her Shadow mending to heal Daggs, while Bluffy mended the, hopefully, Still alive Bronze.

They did not appear to be awakening, when suddenly Daggs started stirring, it was hard to tell if was seeing, due to his eyes always having leather straps over them. "What…what happened…" Sadina just slapped him upside the head "Don't worry me you idiot!" Daggs chuckled lightly "Love you too Sadina..." In a sarcastic tone. They looked over to Bronze, and he opened one of his eyes. "Oi…Get me…" They all looked fearful, With Rex whimpering. "Get me….A freaking drink…" *He said as he sat up against the grating, the dwarf chuckling. Everyone else blinked, And Daggs sighed as he had to hold back Sadina to prevent her from killing the dwarf. "LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT THE FREAKING ALCHOHALIC MIDGET!" "No Sadina…You really need to keep that temper under control..." "I'LL SHOW YOU CONTROL WHEN I CONTROL A DEMON AND HAVE IT..." *Roy shot a tranquilzing shot at her, and she fell over, sleeping with everyone looking at him, a mix of why..And why not sooner.

"I suppose we shall have to set up camp here for tonight, in this festering hellhole...Regardless of how horrid a place it is, we cannot continue until everyone is healed…And perhaps we get a leash for your girlfriend Daggs." Bluffy said with a sigh, And Daggs was like "I-but-wha…She is not my girlfriend!!!" The other two guys snickered, but as they set up their sleeping bags, Daggs mentioned off hand "You know…I am the one who knows how to kill a man fifty ways without him noticing…" It got deathly quite as Daggs tucked into his sleeping bag, the two former alliance members shivered as they went to sleep, regretting snickering at him; While Bluffy knew he wouldn't lay a finger on the daughter of his best friend in life and death.


	8. Chapter 8

At that same time in the Stormwind Stockades, A woman covered in black fur, who had the face of a fox, was lamenting in her cage, while the stockades may have been retaken from the defies, they were at once put back to work as a prison, with royal guards patrolling them, The Kitsune girl cried softly on the hard floor, she had been locked up for trying to get help, and just looking like a demon, when suddenly she over heard voices talking about how Stormwind was under Siege.

---At the front gates of Stormwind—

James Duskbringer threw his trusty sword, impaling a guard's head with it, and he threw his shield to force another guard to be slammed into the wall, while he then charged to retrieve his sword, keeping his charge to remove the heads of three more of the Stormwind army as he grabbed his shield, he heard the archers as he entered the trade district, and he turned around to throw some explosions at the marksmen, taking them out rather effectively, he then charged forward, and ignored most of the army, until he got to the Stockades.

He started opening all the gates, unleashing all the prisoners upon the city, including a majority of the defias, along with the, in disguise, Edwin Vancleef, who had escaped death by having a body double in the deadmines. Soon he got to Galantra's Cage, and the Kitsune looked fearful at the undead with the blood covered blade, but he spoke to her calmly "Don't worry, you knew my brother Richard Duskbringer correct?" She nodded softly, and he bashed the lock, grabbing her before they both hoped on his awaiting skeletal steed, and rode off.

Soon they were heading past Duskwood, and the alliance army pulled back once they hit the swamp of sorrows, they rode further into the blasted lands, and didn't stop once they hit the dark portal...

James had a look of Determination on his face as he rode forward, looking to aid his brother, as he phased into Outland, he had a quick thought "…Richard never let me down, I shall not let him down.."

Authors note:

This chapter is short due to being just an intro chapter for James Duskbringer and Galantra Felflame.

I plan on updating every other week at the latest.


End file.
